The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many organizations such as universities and professional sports teams, for example, have a mascot that promotes unity and team spirit among its members.
In this regard, many individuals hang banners or wear clothing that is imprinted with an image of the mascot at social occasions such as charity tournaments, sporting events, galas, or other such times where there is a party atmosphere among the participants. At these times, the mascot is celebrated, but is not typically the center of attention.
Many mascots perform a signature dance, chop or chomping motion that is typically simple and easy for fans to emulate. For example, teams having an alligator as their mascot often imitate the characteristic chomp the animal makes with their upper and lower jaws.
Owing to the above, many fans would enjoy a novelty device that is mechanically actuated to produce, for example, a gator chomp, while simultaneously providing audiovisual entertainment. Such an item could be placed in a users home for entertainment, or can be portable, so as to be the center of attention at any social event.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a novelty chomping device that is capable of producing a chomping motion, along with audiovisual effects.